


hey, haven't i seen you somewhere before?(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [6]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by samstarium, read by me_____On a rainy day at Pigsy's Noodles, a red-haired stranger stops for lunch. "What if Red Son and MK [and Mei] had met before?"
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	hey, haven't i seen you somewhere before?(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hey, haven't i seen you somewhere before?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501992) by [samstarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstarium/pseuds/samstarium). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/p3e7astacf3d6bf/hey_haven%2527t_i_seen_you_somewhere_before-.mp3/file)


End file.
